Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $3x+3y = 4$ $3x+3y = 4$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x+3y = 4$ $3y = -3x+4$ $y = -1x + \dfrac{4}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x+3y = 4$ $3y = -3x+4$ $y = -1x + \dfrac{4}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.